


All Dressed Up With Nowhere to Go

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Eyeliner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks his boyfriend would look good with a little eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up With Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justawriter (Cha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha/gifts).



“Do it for me.”

Jensen just manages not to snort. “Famous last words.”

“Do it because you’re a pretty princess.”

“You think that’s going to help?” 

“Do it because I’ve spent two weeks getting Shannon to teach me how to apply the damn stuff and she’ll make fun of me and hide my Sour Worms if I fail.”

Jared takes a huge breath, then lowers his chin and starts batting his eyelashes.

Jensen cocks an eyebrow, but his resistance is faltering in the face of the craters that Jared’s dimples are attempting to form in his cheeks.

“What if you poke my eye out and Dean has to wear an eye patch? How am I supposed to win the E!Online Alpha Male contest with only one eye?” 

Jensen is sure this is a sensible question, and Jared appears to actually contemplate it for a moment. 

Jensen doesn’t even try to bite back his huff of triumph, but it’s short-lasted.

“Eye patches are sexy,” Jared starts, putting his thumb to Jensen’s mouth when he attempts to protest. “But eyeliner is even sexier.”

Jensen figures distraction is his best bet at this point, so he sucks Jared’s thumb into his mouth and pretends it’s a Tootsie Roll. Jared’s eyes glaze over right on cue, but then he puts on his best scandalized face and pulls the digit—reluctantly, Jensen snickers–out of Jensen’s mouth.

Suddenly, all he’s seeing is Jared’s back as he heads away from the bathroom counter that he so cavemanishly manhandled Jensen onto earlier. 

“Hey, come bac—" Jensen starts, because Jared _leaving_ the room instead of other various types of sucking wasn’t his intention.

Jared shushes him and twirls around to triumphantly reveal the black stick in his hand. Jensen reacts on instinct and kicks his feet in the air while simultaneously waving his hands in what he hopes is an approximation of Bruce Lee at his most fierce.

“You look like a guppy.”

“Ninja, dude. Ninja.”

“Guppy. Handsome guppy, but a guppy.”

Jensen is too busy pouting to stop Jared from getting all up in his space. His breath is hot on Jensen’s neck and he’s nosing up alongside Jensen’s jaw and, oh hey, maybe this isn’t _so_ bad.

“Let me,” Jared whispers, dropping little kisses all along the curve of Jensen’s ear, and how is Jensen supposed to resist this devastating new tactic?

“Promise you’ll be careful?” Jensen relents, and he can feel Jared’s smug smile against his skin.

“Would I damage such glistening emerald orbs?”

“I’m going to glisten your ass when this is done.”

“Well, I’d _hope_ so.”

Jensen’s will deny later that this is the part where he starts whimpering into Jared’s mouth and wrapping the bow of his legs around Jared’s waist as they spend the next five minutes making out, but everyone will know better.

Jared’s pulls off with one last smacking kiss to Jensen’s now-swollen mouth, and uncaps the eyeliner in his hand. Jensen eyes it nervously, but he’s relaxed on kiss endorphins and his dick is already half-hard, so he can’t find it in himself to protest too heartily.

“Close your eyes,” Jared says, his voice that low, lazy drawl that he knows turns Jensen on so much. Jensen complies because he can’t ever resist that tone.

It’s a little easier like this, without sight, giving himself over to Jared. The air in the bathroom is warm, a bit humid, fuzzy with anticipation. The touch of the soft pencil to the sensitive skin of Jensen’s lid is like a shock, and his whole body twitches with it, but he keeps them closed.

Jared hums his approval, his hand steady as a rock as it slowly begins drawing lines on Jensen’s skin, and Jensen can feel himself flushing with almost shameful happiness over the way it makes him feel. 

It’s quiet as Jared finishes the left eye and starts on the right, the only sound the slow puff of Jared’s breath against Jensen’s cheek as he leans in and keeps himself right up in Jensen’s space. 

Jared’s hand, the one not holding the pencil, is cradling Jensen’s face, light and still, a perfect representation of the gentle giant that Jensen knows his boyfriend is deep down. 

The tingle of the pencil tip abruptly stops, and then the familiar sensation of Jared’s thumb is replacing it. He’s smudging it in, dirtying the perfect line he just created. Jensen wonders if Shannon taught him this one, or if Jared just likes the idea of Jensen looking debauched.

“Open your eyes and look up,” Jared says finally, his voice still low but hoarser than before.

Jensen blinks his lids open, trying to adjust to the light again and how close Jared’s face is to his. Jared leans in and kisses him quick, like he can’t help it, like a magnet, and Jensen smiles when he turns his eyes up to the ceiling.

The application on the rim of his lower lid is harder, sensitive curve wanting to twitch and wetten at the intrusion. Jensen remains still now, pride and principle keeping him from blinking and ruining whatever masterpiece Jared’s decided to create using him as the canvas.

The thumb comes up soon enough, and Jensen lets his muscles loosen. Jared must sense the tension because he puts down the pencil and brings both hands up, fitting the joints of both thumbs in the hinges of Jensen’s jaw and pulling him forward until their mouths are connected in sweet, wet heat.

Jared pulls back after a moment and just _stares_ , his expression warring between lust and awe and something secret that makes Jensen’s skin burn as hot as a spotlight.

“Want to see?” Jared asks, and Jensen shakes his head. He doesn’t need to see what Jared sees, because Jensen knowing Jared sees it will always be enough.

Jensen can almost taste the words wanting to spring from Jared’s lips— _You’re Beautiful I Love You I’m Yours You’re Mine_ —but they don’t come, and that’s okay. Life is complicated, _they_ are complicated.

Jensen tilts forward, lets his body fall into Jared’s, and trusts that Jared will catch him.


End file.
